Negativo
by Ocean Lady
Summary: Siempre que lo intenta obtiene la misma respuesta. CUDDY POV. Huddy.


**Disclaimer**: nada de la serie House MD me pertenece. Esto está hecho por mero entretenimiento.

**N/A**: luego de lustros he podido subir este _mini-fic_ que reposo dentro de mi cabeza durante meses. Está dedicado a mis últimas linda _reviewdoras_: **Remsy** – **Lis** – **Dark** – **Smiles** y **Zen, **y también a todas aquellas que les guste esta pareja y lean este fic. Va con especial dedicación para ti **Gala** –ya bien sabes por qué -. Espero que lo disfruten. Todo lo que quieran expresar será de mucha ayuda.

* * *

**Negativo**

Abre la puerta de su casa y entra en ella como alma que lleva el demonio, con la prisa de quien llega tarde al trabajo, de quien luego de correr y correr perdió el autobús que lo llevaría a destino. Arroja el abrigo al respaldo de la primera silla que ve, y las llaves corren el mismo destino exceptuando que cayeron en algún otro recóndito lugar. Se apresura porque la ansiedad la asusta, porque le gana la batalla por la calma, porque se aguantó todo el maldito día, y porque la muestra de orina que tomará es demasiado importante para ella.

Irrumpe dentro del sanitario chocándose con todo a su paso, se agarra los dedos con la puerta, se prensa el zapato contra el marco y en consecuencia patea la planta que silenciosa y estoica adornó durante años el lado izquierdo del lavatorio. Por fin llega al retrete preparándose para tomar la muestra. Mientras lo intenta no se contiene de reírse de sí misma, es que ya lo intentó tantas veces que en ninguna de ellas lo hizo bien. Con la incomodidad típica que implica sacar una muestra de tales condiciones trata de ser lo más higiénica posible, y sigue sonriendo, agitada por la maratónica llegada, acalorada por el correr circulatorio, y expectante de un nuevo resultado. Finalmente terminó la contienda titánica por capturar una mísera gotita de orina sabiendo bien que a partir de ese momento no tiene sentido seguir preocupándose, porque los dados están rodando, y el destino ya está escrito.

Sentada sobre la tapa del retrete queda hipnotizada por la barrita blanca que sostiene entre manos trémulas. No puede dejar de temblar. Ahora que lo piensa nota que todo ha cobrado tanta importancia que sus deseos todos, sus esperanzas todas, hasta su vida entera depende de un _rayita_. Espera que el milagro de la vida la toque con su varita mágica, y que esta eterna espera no termine por enloquecerla.

Mientas está a la guarda de la sentencia final no puede evitar pensar en el mejor médico que trabaja para su clínica, y tampoco dejar de asociar su posible felicidad con él. Existen tantas cosas que le confesaría si tan solo el desgraciado fuese menos ácido y resentido. Aunque confía en él, ya que guardó su más íntimo secreto con celo, ella más quisiera que deje de ser el Médico en Diagnósticos y sea el Gregory que no le muestra a nadie, el mismo que sí se mostró frente a ella en intimidad años atrás en Michigan.

De repente un niño entra en su baño, y un poco más relegada se ve a ella misma corriendo a ese mismo pequeño. Intenta explicarle entre sonrisas infinitas que el dentífrico no se come, que se usa para la higiene bucal, pero él no la escucha y sigue apretando el pomo como si se tratara de un dulce al que no puede resistirse. Observaba absorta la imagen cuando ése pequeño se dio la vuelta para mirarla; allí descubrió que ese pequeñín había atrapado el océano en sus ojos, de idéntica profundidad y azul marino que el de su padre. ¿Habría heredado también lo filoso de su lengua? Se sonrojó… ¿el cielo habrá escuchado sus plegarias?...

Pero pronto el niño de pijamas y ojos cerúleos comienza a desaparecer de su vista, entonces baja la mirada hacia la barrita blanca dándose cuenta que una nueva rayita se dibujó al lado de la primera. Comprendió que la suerte errática de los dados no la favoreció, y que el destino no parece tenerle reservado el final feliz que espera.

Se pone de pie como puede, sosteniéndose de las pocas fuerzas que le dejó la pena. Se acerca hasta el espejo y escruta por última vez en ese día su reflejo pálido y triste. Busca con la mirada abarrotada de lágrimas no derramadas el cesto y bota el test a la basura, al igual que su sueño.

Una vez más se lava las manos, apaga la luz y piensa sin verbalizar:

"Oh, Greg, otra vez dio _negativo_".

* * *


End file.
